Slender Prompts
by I love creepy things
Summary: Alana, a girl with unusual nature-based abilities, was rescued from the SCP by Slenderman and has since lived in his family mansion deep in the Black Forest. These are a series of prompts about her life with him and the other Slender brothers; Offender, Tender and Splendor.
1. Chapter 1

For more information on who Alana is please read **SCP: Mother Nature Remastered.** In short she is a nature manipulator I created. This is an alternate version of her, based on the 'what if' she met Slenderman as a child. These prompts were inspired by a friend who has made many of these herself. They are done at random and the way it works is I roll two dice. The one on the left indicates a name and the second a subject. The topic for these are Memories. (Credit for the summary also goes to the same friend, as I had trouble coming up with one on my own without getting too details or not detailed enough)

1\. Splendor  
2\. Slender  
3\. SCP  
4\. Trender  
5\. Clarice  
6\. Offender

1\. Bake  
2\. Family  
3\. Jewelery  
4\. Outfit  
5\. Flower  
6\. Home


	2. Slender and Flower (2 and 5)

**Rarity**

The tall faceless man stood in the distance as he watched her. As always the child seemed completely oblivious to his presence as she played among the trees. Slenderman preferred it this way. Humans, though untrustworthy, were such curious creatures. In many ways they didn't seem that different from his kind, though in many more they were like an alien species. Or perhaps it was _him_ that was the alien, as some humans who had got wind of him theorized. The thought was rather amusing but, as long as it kept people from believing he was nothing more than fiction created by some guy on what humans called the 'internet' he didn't mind.

Human children were the most curious. Though he had come across some who were rotten most had an innocence to them that reminded him of his youngest brother. The children did not deserve his hatred and one could say he even had a soft spot for them. They are who Slenderman enjoyed watching the most. Sometimes he'd even 'kidnap' them when he discovered they came from an abusive family. He never hurt the child; even if they did turn out they were rotten little monsters. Scaring them was different but otherwise, Slenderman often simply just took the child to a new location; to a family that would treat them well.

The girl he was watching now was different. Something one only came across once in a blue moon; like a rare breed of flower. At first Slenderman wasn't sure what kept him coming back to watch the little six year old play. She was home schooled, had few to no friends and seemed almost nervous around others; all things he had come across before. The girl even had loving, if not a little overprotective, parents. So what about her kept him so intrigued? Well, come his third visit he had an answer to that; she had powers.

He didn't know how or why, but the little girl had the anomalous abilities to communicate with animals and control plant life. To say this only perked Slenderman's interest even stronger would be an understatement. Just who was this rare little flower? He didn't know, but he wanted to; and today was the day he was going to find out. He was going to reveal himself to her.


	3. Slender and Jewelry (2 and 3)

**Pendent **

"Alana, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Without a further word, the door to the bedroom opened; revealing the man who had been moments ago been behind it. If he could even be called a man, that is. Clearly the creature resembled a male of humanoid structure but with two key differences; the stark white skin and his head being deprived entirely of both a face or hair. His height, which stood well above the above-average human, was also a noticeable difference but, despite all these, the moment Alana looked up from her book she smiled at him.

"Hey, did you need me for something, or did you just want to talk?" She asked, closing her book over her fingers so the page was saved but also so she could give the creature her full attention.

"A bit of both, actually." He replied and made his way towards the bed in long strides. As he walked Alana took notice to something in one of his white hands and blinked, her smile falling to a curious stare.

"Does it have to do with what's in your hand?" She asked, pointing out she could see it; if he was even trying to hide it in the first place. Probably not since, as he reached the bed, the girl noticed it was a small black box.

"It does." The creature confirmed calmly, lowering himself onto his knees so they could be more at eye level with on another. Alana blinked, her curious expression slipping into one of confusion as he stretched out his arm and held the box out to her.

"Um... Slender, was today my birthday and I didn't notice or something?" the girl asked uncertainly, staring at the box for a moment before looking up to his smooth face. To her surprise the creature, now known as Slender, chuckled and if he had lips she's sure he'd be smiling. Maybe even grinning at her.

"No, it's nothing like that, but please open it." He urged softly, his finger tips twitching as if to further urge her to take it. Alana continued to look a bit uncertain but, after a seconds more hesitation, slowly reached out her free hand and took the box from his; to which he then returned to his side.

To further the girl's confusion and surprise the box was surprisingly light. Practically weightless, in fact. Yet, when Alana moved it, she could hear something slide around inside of it. Curiosity growing, the girl returned her gaze to Slender, who was watching her patiently yet what she felt was also eagerly, before returning it to the box. Well, she supposed there was only one way to find out what it was. So, without further delay, Alana pulled her other hand from her book, allowing it to close, and used it to open the top of the box; revealing a beautiful hand crafted chain necklace. More amazingly was the pendent that was attached to it. A silver circle with an X going through it; the most popular symbol known to Slenderman.

"This is-" Alana started, eyes wide as she tenderly took the necklace from the box by the chain. It jingled a little as the metal hit each other, and felt as light as it did in the box, but felt as sturdy as it was beautiful.

"Slender, you made this?" She asked, turning her attention towards him. Though it was nearly impossible to tell due do his featureless face, it was clear that the man was smiling, even as he shook his head.

"It was my idea but Trender was the one that made it. I know that jewelry isn't really something you care too much about but was hoping you'd wear that." He replied, gently reaching out so he could take it from her. Alana allowed this and scooted closer to him.

"Why wouldn't I wear it? It's beautiful and you had it specifically made for me." She answered, turning her back on him as she moved her hair out of the way to give him better room. She then chuckled a little sheepishly, peeking behind her shoulder as Slender leaned forwards to put it on for her. "Besides, Trender might get upset if I didn't at least wear it once."

"Yes." Slender agreed with a small chuckle of his own. "He probably would. He worked pretty hard on it, and I'm pleased that you like it."

Clicking the attachments in place, Slender pulled his hands away and Alana lowered her arms as she turned around. Not giving the slender creature a chance to react, she leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He tensed ever so slightly at the gesture but fought against raising a hand to touch the spot as Alana leaned back with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, I'll wear it as much as I can." She said, gently grasping the pendent between her fingers. Slender's invisible expression softened and he nodded once as he stood up, placing a hand affectionately on top of the girl's head.

"I'm pleased that you like it." He said, ruffling her hair ever so slightly but pulls away after a second to prevent from accidentally causing her a headache. Slowly turning around Slender made his way back to the door but stopped before he left, hand grasping the door frame as he looked over his shoulder. "Goodnight, Alana."

"Goodnight, Slender." Alana called back, continuing to play with the pendent and Slender left the room, once again leaving the girl alone as her book went ignored next to her.


	4. Offender and Bake (6 and 1)

**Burn**

A shrill cry emanated through the mansion, followed by a loud clatter as something metal fell to the floor. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Alana clenched her teeth together as she stared at the newly red mark that stun her forearm. The pan that she had grabbed, which moments ago had been covered with peanut butter cookies, laid face down by her feet; the cookies themselves scattered half way across the room. Her body shook from the pain and tears prickled her eyes as she first directed her gaze to the oven gloves before glaring at the over.

Stupid cooking contraption! She thought she pushed the tray in a little too far but not _that_ far. Also, if food could even go that deep into the oven why wouldn't the oven gloves be longer? Now the girl directed her glare to them. Stupid gloves, stupid oven, stupid burn... stupid _her_ for not asking for help in the first place! She wanted this to be a surprise; to show how well she had gotten with handling the kitchen on her own and she goes and burns herself. This whole dang evening was just so stupid!

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Alana tensed, her glare dropping as her eyes widened. N-no! She thought she was the only one here right now. Why was he home? Was he always here and she didn't notice or did he just return? The only reason she had attempted this mess was because no one was home; as mentioned before, she wanted it to be a surprise.

Turning her head to the side, arms still held out, the young teenager saw the oldest of Slender's brothers standing in the open doorway. Unlike his older and younger brother a mouth could clearly be seen on his face; one which was twisted into a confused frown as he looked around. However, unlike his _youngest_ brother, he lacked visible eyes much like the other two. It was a little harder to tell with him than with them, however, as the fedora he always wore dipped over that part of his face.

"Offender? What are you doing here?" The girl asked before she could stop herself, wincing as her slight movement caused her burn to shoot pain up her arm. Easily catching sight of this, the creature's frown deepens and, though it was impossible to see, his eyes narrowed.

"I could ask you the same thing, Girlie." He responded, walking over to her with his hands in his pockets. Alana scowled at the nickname but, given her current pain, decided not to comment on it; this time.

"You trying to bake something or something?" He asked, cutting her off before she could speak; looking more closely at the mess. Trying her hardest to bite back the pain, Alana grunted and turned her head away.

"Something." She replied stubbornly, unwilling to admit the truth. A tiny smirk spread across the trench-coated creature's face though fell very fast as he again took notice to her pain. Without another word, Offender slowly tilted his head down in the direction of her arms, which she still held out and bulked in surprise when he spotted the burn.

"Since when the hell can you get burnt?!" He demanded, shock and even a bit of panic lasing his voice as he reached out to grab her wrist. The girl winced and jumped but, as he actively avoided the burn, it more so surprised her than hurt.

This also didn't cause Offender to let go. If anything he simply tightened his grip on her to insure she wouldn't pull away. He was self aware enough not to hold on too tightly, and the oven glove should help a bit, but he honestly wasn't too concerned about that at the moment. Just how was something like this possible? He had seen her get hurt before but he was under the impression that Alana was immune to burns. Forget about just summing fire, the creature had seen the girl stick her hand directly into flames before. Seeming to have sensed this, or perhaps it was just because Alana was uncomfortable with being examined, she squirmed a bit.

"Since always. Fire can't hurt me but other things can. Especially if it's hot metal." The girl grumbled, still with her head turned. Her fingers trembled inside the glove as the pain from the burn slowly got less bearable and tears began to form in her eyes.

Still a little stunned, Offender stared at the wound a little longer; examining every centimetre of it. Then, without any warning, he bent down. Noticing this from the corner of her eye, Alana turned her head back at him and stared at him questioningly, eyes glossy with tears. Just as she's about to ask him what he was doing a startled gasp left her mouth instead as he opened his own and stuck out his tongue; effectively licking her wound.

"Hey!" She yelped, yanking her arm by instinct. Unfortunately, due to Offender's firm grip, she didn't get very far and the guy's tongue curled around her forearm almost like a coiling snake.

Alana shuttered at the feeling and her cheeks instantly flushed as she turned her head to prevent herself from having to look at the sight. This was far from the first time she's been licked by the jerk, so she wasn't oblivious to what he was actually doing. It was touching but also didn't take away the fact that the sensation was grossly slimy and just over all weird. It didn't help matters that, mostly due to his supernatural abilities concerning woman, it caused her heart to skip a beat. Thankfully she was still young enough that it didn't have its full effect on her but that didn't change the fact it made her feel uncomfortable. It did, however, make it feel better.

"There." Offender said after a few seconds of bathing the wound, uncurling his tongue and retracting it back in his mouth. The moment her arm was free Alana instantly rubbed the spit off on her flour splattered T-shirt.

"Warn me next time you do that." She grumbled, her face still as red as ever as she held out her arm to examine her forearm. As suspect, though a little shinny from the lingering saliva, the burn was nowhere to be seen; the skin as pink and healthy as before.

"Do I _ever_ warn you?" Offender asked cockily, his previous frown now replied with a smirk. Alana shot a glare at him, her cheeks darkening as she refused to answer. Sensing this, the trench-coated creature shrugged.

"Maybe next time you want to do something like this just ask one of us for help, k kid?" He asked, his grin prominent as ever as he then bent down to pick up one of the scattered cookies with two fingers. Taking a bite out of it, Offender turned his back on the still glaring girl and shoved his other hand back into his coat pocket. As he reached the kitchen door, however, he paused and looked over his shoulder, still smirking but now with cookie crumbs around his mouth.

"Not bad, by the way. A little easier on the salt next time."


End file.
